Don't Stop Loving ME
by idahogirllovefinn
Summary: ITs about how Finn and Rachel find there way back to each other after years apart after the whole rachel kissing puck incident.
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews are Welcomed!**

**Don't Stop Loving Me : A Finchel Story!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee our the characters all rights are Ryan Murphys**

**Chapter 1. Where are they now**

Rachel Berry, the talented glee club student was now a broadway star, with six Tony

Awards. The only thing she didn't have was love. " Hello Rachel," said Jacob Ben Israel in his pervish

voice, " want to go out with me ? " Rachel turned around and saw that Jacob hadn't changed alot since

high school , except that he got rid of the jewfro. " Hell to the no," said Rachel. " I'm just kidding, your

still not over Finn are you," asked Jacob.

It's been six years since that fateful week that ended with her dumped, after she told

Finn about her kiss with Puck ( a.k.a Noah Puckerman) . _" You said you would never_ _breakup with me," said _

_Rachel. " Because I thought that you wouldn't make me feel this way," said Finn through his tears. that was _

_the las time they spoke._

" Dude, stop day dreaming and help with you restaurant, " said Puck. " Ok, I'm coming,"

said Finn. " You wer thinking about her again, " said Puck. " Who's thinking about who, asked Kurt,

Mercedes and Quinn. " Finn here is thinking about our ex classmate Rachel," said Puck. " I'm so not thing about

Rachel," protested Finn. Though he actually was. " Finn, it's ok to think about her, its been six years since we have

seen her," said Kurt. " "What were thinking about that has to do with Rachel," asked Quinn and Mercedes. " I was

thinking about the day that I broke up with Rachel," said Finn. "Dude, its been six years,' said Puck. " Hey, she was my

girlfriend, and I stil hate you both for what you did,' said Finn.

Rachel was walking with Jacob and said," No Jacob, I'm not over him." I can't believe it has

been six years since Finn broke up with me. I've won six Tony's , broke cause all the directors want someone with a

plastic nose, I don't have a good job, and I'm lonely. My broadway dreams crashed 3 years after Igraduated from

NYADA and starred in six musicals at the same time. This year it all came crashing down win the producers and the cast

agents told me I had a huge nose nad was to small. Sometimes I wish that I had friends to talk to instead of my dads.

My dad's Leroy Montie Berry and Hiriam Morrison Berry were dissapointed. " Honey, Rachel,

sweetie, why don't you move back in with us and quit that dive of a bar,' said Leroy Berry. I love them I really do but

I want to be independent. "Starlight, I agree with daddy, you'll be safer here," said Rachel's dad Hiriam. They are so

overprotective. "Dad, daddy, I just want to be independent," said Rachel. " We know, we just love you," said Leroy.

" I know," said Rachel.

" Finn, what's the plan for tonight," asked Kurt. Checking the inventory, Finn said, " Well, I was

thinking Mercedes could perform four songs, Quinn can perform three songs, Puck two, you Kurt can perform four

songs, and that will be all for tonight."

* * *

**Chapter2. The Run In**

Jacob has calmed down since high is one of those tabloid reporters." Rachel, what do you think of this story 'Jane Plum star of Love to Love You is homeless' ," said Jacob. " Well thats very far fetched but you got to do what you got to do to make money," I said. We were headed to the HappyNights grocery store.

"Hey Finn, you need to go to the store, you have no food," said Kurt. I know that I need to go to the store he doesn't need to remind me." Kurt since your complaining that I don't have food your coming grocery shopping with me at HappyNights grocery store," I said. " Fine Finn, but absolutely no junk food," said Kurt.

'I absoulutely love vegetables', thought Rachel." Wow Rachel, look how ripe thes strawberries, raspberries, and cherries are," said Jacob. "I think I might buy some so I can make a fruit salad," I said. " Rachel your fruit salads are the best," said Jacob. " Well thank you Jacob, your the only one willing to taste it," said Rachel.

"Finn, I thought I told you that you are not getting junk food," Kurt huffed. " Kurt come on they are just raspberry donuts," said Finn, "thats practically half fruit."_ 'I think you only want them because raspberry reminds you of Rachel Berry,' _thought Kurt though he wouldn't say what he thought out loud."Finn, a donut that is filled with raspberry jelly is not a fruit," said Kurt. They were not paying attention to other customers while heading to the fruite aisle. As they were turning the corner the crashed into a tiny brunette.

"Ow," said Rachel when some tall man walked into her._' People should watch where they are going,'_ thought Rachel. "Opps, sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention," said the the tall masculine man standing over her. As Rachel stood up she got a good look at the tall man and instantly knew wh hea nd his companion were." Finn, is that reallly you," asked Rachel nervously.

Finn felt instantly guilty when he accidently knocked over the tiny bruenette.." Ow," he heard the tiny bruenette say. There was something familiar about her voice. Finn had to apologize to her, so he said," Opps, sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention." Slowly she stood up and looked at Kurt and him instantly recognising them. It wasn't until he heard the tiny bruenetted say," Finn, is that really you," that he recognised the beautiful bruenette. "H-hello R-Rachel," he stuttered.

" So how are you Finn," asked Rachel politely. " Well, I'm doing well, I own a bar in Tribeca, what about you Rach," said Finn. Kurt and Jacob were watching their friends interactions and thought,_'you two are totally still in love.' _Rachel took a deep breath and answered," Well I'm doing fine I work at a bar on the lower east sid, live around there too, and won six Tony awards for doing six different musicals." Kurt was tired of being ignored by the other two and said,' Hello Rachel, it's been a while." "Hi, Kurt, it has been awhile ,oh before I forget you guys do remember Jacob," Rachel said shyly. All three men shook hands.

Rachel looked down at her watch and saw it was getting late."Well, I hate to interupt this mini reunion, but I have to work tomorrow," said Rachel. " It was nice to see you Rach," said Finn. While Finn and Rachel exchanged goodbyes Jacob and Kurt gave each other their friends phone numbers. They said their goodbyes and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 3. The dreams**

**As Rachel walked up the stairs to her apartment, after saying goodnight to Jacob, she couldn't stop thinking about seeing Finn again after six years.**_' Seeing Finn again,' _**thought Rachel, **'brings back those romantic feelings.' **She already knew that Finn owned a bar, from all the press that praised his bar. **_'I wished our relationship didn't end the way it did,' _**thought Rachel. The rest of the night she thought about Finn.**

**All the way across the city in Tribeca Finn and Kurt entered Finn's very expensive penthouse. "Well that was an interesting shopping trip," said Kurt. **_'Thats putting it lightly,' _**thought Finn. "I can't beielve we ran into Rach, said Finn. Finn already knew she won six Tony's for six diffferent plays, he has seen her shows and watched the Tony's. "Should we tell Puck, Quinn, and Mercedes that we ran into Rachel," asked Kurt. "Let me sleep on it tonight Kurt, ok," said Finn. Kurt agreed and bid Finn sweet dreams and left. FInn had a hard time falling asleep that night.**

**Rachel kept tossing and turning because she couldn't stop thinking about Finn. Then she fell into a peaceful slumber. **_'Rachel was in her dressing room getting her off the shoulder laced sleeved white Vera Wang wedding dress on. Her bridesmaids were Marely, Unique, and Kitty, who she met in college, who were wearing lilac strapless Versace dresses. "Are you nervous Rachel," asked Marley shyly. Rachel looked at her kindly and said, " No sweetie, I've been waiting for this day since high school." There was a knock at the door signaling it was time to start the march down the aisle. There he was Finn Hudson, standing in his black Armani suit. "Dearly beloved, the pastor starts, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Finn Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel was full of happiness. "Finn Christopher Hudson, do you take Rachel Barbra Berry as your lovely wedded wife," asks the pastor. "I do," said Finn with so much giddiness.' _**Rachel woke up crying because her dream was so beautiful and she wanted it to be real.**

**Finn was resless his mind wouldn't let him sleep. All thoughts of seeing Rachel at the grocery store after six years flooded his** **brain. **_'Man, Rachel hasn't changed one bit, sure she is wearing sexier clothes, but she is still drop dead gorgeous,' _**thought Finn. He got out of bed and made himself some warm milk hoping it would help him sleep. The warm milk did the trick, Finn fell asleep instantly. **_' "Rachel, I'm glad that I forgave you six years ago for kissing Puck," said Finn, " I'm so happy." Rachel leaned up and kissed him passionately, which he happily returned. " I know Finn, I honestly thought you were going to break up with me and start dating Quinn again secretly,' said Rachel sadly. He grabbed her and kissed her lovingly. "That would never happen Rach, we all know Ouinn loves Puck," Finn said. Finn told Rachel to wait where she was. When he came back out he dropped to one knee opened a black velvet box that had a pink diamond in the middle and said, " Rachel Barbra Berry, I have loved you since our first kiss. You loved me when I treated you like dirt. Rachel you are the sexist woman I know. Will you marry me?" Rachel nodded her head yes.' _**Finn woke up crying and his heart aching.**

**What both Finn and Rachel don't know was that they were dreaming of each other. They didn't know what the dreams meant but they were going to ask their friends. what does this mean for them, they asked themselves. All they knew was that they needed their friends opinions. They both fell peacefully asleep.**

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**I'm starting the next chapter of this story tonight.**

**I will be post a new chapter for Finn and Rachel: A Complicated Romance tomorrow.**

**Have a great week and I wished Glee was on tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 4. A Conversation with friends**

**Finn woke up and started to cry, because he remembered last nights dream. **_'Why am I crying over Rachel, she hurt me six years ago,'_** thought Finn. Still he needed to talk to his friends about this. Finn got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Then he got out and made some phone calls to his friends.**

_'Why am I reacting to a dream this way,'_** thought Rachel while she cried. She got up and took a relaxing bath. **_' I shouldn't have any feelings for Finn, it's been six years,' _**thought Rachel. She went to the kitchen and made vegan strawberry pancakes.**_' I really need an opinion on this, I should call the girls,' _**thought Rachel. She grabbed her cell phone and texted her friends to come over.**

**Finn heard a knock at the door, he looked through the peephole which revealed Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Puck have arrived. " Hey man, why did you want us all over here so quickly," asked Puck. Finn took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I need to ask your guy's opinion on something," said Finn nervously,"but, I have to tell you that Kurt and I ran into Rachel literally at the grocery store." Finn smiled at the bemused looks across his friends faces. They all turned to Kurt who said," Finn is telling the truth." Then Finn began telling them his dream.**

**Rachel was pacing back and forth waiting for her friends arrival. " Rach, are you there," asked Marley, who was standing outside Rachel's door. Rachel opened her door and let her friends in. " Hey ladies, there is a reason why I asked you here," said Rachel nervously. Her friends looked at her like something was seriously wrong. "What is it Rach, is something wrong," asked Unique. Rachel smiled at her concerned friend. "No, nothing is wrong. I kind of literally ran into Finn Hudson last night, while getting some groceries with Jacob," said Rachel. Rachel started laughing at her wide-eyed friends. "Finn Hudson, isn't he the guy you dated, lied to you, and broke your heart," asked Kitty. Rachel nodded yes and proceded to tell them her dream.**

**"So, what you are saying is that you wanted to marry Berry since high school," asked Puck. Finn shook his head at his best friend. "No, what I'm trying to say is I shouldn't be dreaming of the girl I love, I mean loved," yelled Finn. All his friends shook their heads at Finn, clearly knowing Finn was in denial. "Come on Finn, just admit it, you still love Rachel, you haven't dated since high school," cried Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt. " I need time to think,"said Finn. His friends and step-brother nodded their heads and left. The truth was he didn't need tim to think about it, he still loved Rachel.**

**"It seems that some part of your heart or all of your heart still and always will love Finn," said Unique. Rachel shook her head at her fabulous friend. "I don't, I can't, I won't love him,"argued Rachel. **_'She is so stubborn,' _**thought Kitty. Rachel saw Kitty roll her eyes. "You can deny it all you want, but the fact remains is that you still love him," argued Kitty. Rachel started crying and said," Fine, I'll admit it, I love Finn." The girls left after making sure that Rachel was ok. "I love Finn," mumbled Rachel falling asleep.**

**Finn was wondering what happens now. Does he want to try agin? Does he need her in his life? Is he willing to risk his heart? **_'Yes,'_** thought Finn, **_' anything to have Rachel back.'_

* * *

**Please review and you will get the next chapter later today or tomorrow. I do have the next chapter written. Please review i would really like to know what you think.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Glee or Starbucks.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. I'm not Over You!**

**The next day Rachel felt refreshed and couldn't stop thinking about Finn. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder and turned her around. Rachel glanced up to see who grasped her shoulder and saw Finn. " Hey Rach, would you like to grab some coffee with me," asked Finn rubbing his neck nervously. Rachel noticed he still had his nervous habit he developed in high school. "Sure Finn, want to go to Starbucks," answered Rachel. Finn nodded and the walked to silently to Starbucks.**

**Ten minutes later Finn and Rachel arrive at Starbucks."Do you want a regular coffee or decaf," asked Finn. Rachel smiled shyly and said,"Regular, but you don't have to pay for mine." Finn chuckled at her response.**_'Typical Rachel Berry answer,' _**thought Finn. "Regular it is, don't argue with me Rachel, I want to," said Finn. Rachel just nodded as Finn went to get their coffees.**

**After waiting in line for six minutes for Rachel and Finn's coffees, Finn headed towards their table. "Here is your coffee Rach," said Finn. Rachel felt shivers up her spine at hearing him use her old nickname. "Thanks Finn, so it was awkward running into you a few nights ago," said Rachel. **_'I totally agree with that,' _**thought Finn. "Yea, well it has been awhile," said Finn.**

**They talked about mindless stuff for about an hour until they both knew they need to talk about what happened during junior year. " So, we need to have an adult conversation about what happened junior year," said Finn. Rachel nodded quietly, she needed Finn to know how she felt that week when their relationship started to deteriorate." Finn, why did you lie to me about you being a virgin," asked Rachel out of curiosity. Finn knew this question was one he wanted to avoid, but he owed her the truth after all these years. Finn looked up at Rachel and said," I lied to you about being a virgin because i was afraid you might break-up with me." Rachel nodded and thought, **_'of course he would think that, I was to intense back then.' _**Finn saw that Rachel got why he was afraid to admit he wasn't a virgin before their big break-up. "Rach, why did you kiss Puck six years ago, I'm read to listen to your reasons," said Finn. Rachel took a deep breath and sighed. "Finn, I kissed Puck because I was hurting. I find out you had sex with Santana very publically. That was humiliating Finn. Then when I scheduled that counseling appointment with Ms. Pilsbury, you said Santana was super hot. After sleeping on it, I realized I shouldn't be jealous, we were not together, I was ready to forgive you for lying. Later that day, I saw you getting ready for your next class and then I saw Santana flirt with you and you smirked your lopsided smile at her that you usually gave only to me. Santana saw me standing in a corner across from your locker and told me you bought her dinner after doing the deed. Puck just showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time," cried Rachel, " I'm very insecure Finn." Finn looked at Rachel and thought about what she said, he felt ashamed.**_' I can't believe I hurt her so bad. It's my fault she went to Puck,' _**thought Finn. "Hey Rach, please don't cry, its my fault you went to Puck, I'm so sorry. May I walk you home,"cried Finn, "I forgive you." Rachel looked up at Finn with her tear-stained face and said," Yes you may Finn and I forgive you too. Finn put his arm around Rachel and they left Starbucks.**

**It was super quiet as Finn was walking Rachel home."Its a beautiful night tonight," said Rachel breaking the silence.**_'Not as beautiful as you are,' _**thought Finn. They walked towards her apartment complex in an awkward silence. "Hey Rach, I've got to confess that I'm not over you," said a blushing Finn. **_'He is so cute when he blushes,' _**thought Rachel. " I still love you Finn," said Rachel. Finn smiled when she said that. "Hey Rach, do you want to go out with me this weekend," asked Finn hopefully. Rachel smiled her brightest smile and said," Of course Finn." They said goodnight to each other at Rachel's door. Rachel and Finn were excited about their upcoming date and fell asleep peacefully.**

* * *

**Please Review. I want your honest opinion about this chapter.**

**I have writers block for this story so I'm going to work on my other stories but i don't know when I will be posting.**

**Love my followers and people who favorite my stories. Ta Ta For Now! **

**I SUPPORT CORY. I HOPE HE GETS THE HELP HE NEEDS. I WILL ALWAYS BE A MONCHEL AND FINCHEL FAN.**

**TEAM CORY!**


End file.
